Achievements
That's right, Diarchy of Equestria is proud to feature achievements that will display on your user profile once earned! They are separated by out of character and In-Character, with In-Character achievements being... hidden :) You'll have to figure out the methods of getting them by playing! Achievements are currently separated into related categories via bulletpoints for ease of reading and display on profiles. Ready Player One!: Join and create your first character. * Split Personality: Make your second character. * Roster: Have 5 characters approved. * Cast & Crew: Have over 10 characters approved. Top 10: Be one of the first 10 members of DoE! * Top 100: Be one of the first 100 members of DoE. * Top 250: Be one of the first 250 members of DoE. A Friend in Deed: Invite someone who remains active for at least one month. * Friendship is Magic!: Invite 5 people who remain active for at least one month each. * Princess of Friendship: Invite 10 people who remain active for at least one month each. Samaritan: Help a newbie get settled in during their first few days. * Saint: Help at least 10 newbies get settled in during their first few days. ' '''Voice of Reason: '''Successfully help mediate an OOC argument between two players. * '''Masterdebater:' Successfully help mediate an OOC argument between two players at least ten times. Page Dash: Draw or render some sort of Fanart for DoE. * Court Dash: Drawor render Fanart for DoE that involves shipping two characters. * Knight Dash: Draw or render Fanart for DoE that depicts a battle of any scale. * Dash Da-Dash: Have a piece of DoE fan art you drew reach 500 views on DeviantArt or Imgur. Drawn to Life: Make a animation starring DoE characters or related to events that occured on it. * Animaniac: Make 5 animations each of different DoE characters or events. ...and didn't know it: Write a decent poem or lyrics related to DoE. * Prose Pro: Write at least 10 decent poems or lyrics related to DoE. So Anyway, here's Wonderwall: Compose and upload a song related to DoE. * Cliffs of DoEver: Make 3 songs about DoE, or have a DoE song hit 100 views. * What's Above Platinum?: Make a DoE-centric Album. Karma!: Accrue 100 comment karma on DoE. (Screenshot required for verification) * Super Karma!: Accrue 1000 comment karma on DoE. (Screenshot required for verification.) * Super Ultra Karma!: Accrue over 10,000 comment karma on DoE. (Screenshot required for verification) * Super Ultra Karma HD Remix!: Accrue over 100,000 comment karma on DoE. (Screenshot required for verification) Quality Assured: Get 5 IC Achievements on each of 3 different characters. * Achievement Hunter: Obtain 10 different IC Achievements with the same character. XXX: Correctly tag your thread as NSFW in the title. Keeper of the Wiki: Keep your character pages on the DoE wiki updated on a week to week basis for six months in a row. C-c-c-combo Poster: Post 2 different RP threads and RP in them both, on the same day. Master of Fandoms: Make a crossover between DoE and another fandom in any medium. Fanfic Writer: Write an Fanfiction set in DoE's AU of at least 2500 words. I like to Write!: Write at least two paragraphs of text while roleplaying for at least twenty posts in a row. Tale of Tails: Write an in-character comment or post so long it overflows the character limit. (10,000 characters) Master of Marehalla: Challenge /u/Demkiriai to a 1v1 match of Brawlhalla and win. Background Cameo: Take a screenshot of an episode of MLP where a background pony looks suspiciously like one of your OCs! # A Walk in the Park # Love the Classics # ...of Doom # No Apocalypse Required # Just like one of my Neighponese Animes! # Blank, the Blank, and the Blank # Well, Teams work # Nightmare Night # Hearth'swarming # Wrapped Up # Village Racer # A Smile to Brighten Your Day # Location, Location, Location # One of Us # Double Agent # Like Taking Candy from a Baby... # First Blood # Gallons of the Stuff # Merciful # Batmare Law # Desperate for Power # Globetrotter # Advancing in a Different Direction! # Ship! Ship! Ship! # FALILP # #1 fan of the Hangover # Romcom # Night of Passion # Thanks for the Memories # Catchphrase! # Do I?! # Sticking it to the Source Material # The Gift of Joy # Heard 'round the world # Natural 20 # Natural Pinkie # Mind the Mine, it's not Mine # Fate Reforged # A Pony's best friend # Changeling Wannabe # Time in the Tank # Hunter's Feast # Arcane Discovery # Everywhere, Mare # Alas, poor Yorick